


Valentine's Day Solangelo

by BurntGayPotato



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Dinner, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, POV Nico di Angelo, Protective Nico di Angelo, Protectiveness, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: HEH, OKAY, THIS IS JUST GONNA BE ME RE WRITING A THING I’VE WRITTEN BEFORE IN BULLET FORM EXCEPT I'M WRITING IT IN FANFIC FORM. IF THAT MAKES ANY SENSE…





	Valentine's Day Solangelo

(NICO’S POV)  
It’s valentine's day and because of my past history with cupid… well let’s just say I don’t like it much. But this year, Will decided to get reservations at this SUPER PRICEY restaurant and, well, I can make an exception this time I suppose. Anyhow, we are sitting at the table and waiting for someone to take our orders. I’m starting to get a feeling that something bad is gonna happen tonight. I can't put my finger on what though. I'm about to turn to Will and tell him this when a waiter comes to our table (he doesn’t look like a monster thankfully) and says,  
“Why aren’t you two with your girlfriends tonight?”  
He’s glaring at us accusingly. Oh. So this was the bad feeling. A possibly homophobic waiter. Brilliant…  
I want to see however, if this is just a misunderstanding or if this really will go where I think it will. So I reply before Will can.  
“Uh, we don’t have girlfriends.”  
Will gives me a quizzical look.  
“Ah bachelors?” the man askes.  
Mhm. Oh yeah. This’ll go well. I pointedly take Will’s hand on the tabletop.  
“Siblings??”  
I raise my eyebrow. This guy is desperate not to have any reactions with same sex couples.  
“Relatives?!?”  
Will is rolling his eyes at me and giving me a look like, ‘Where on earth are you going with this??’  
“CLOSE FRIENDS???????”  
Oh, I know EXACTLY how to handle this one. “I guess you could say that.” I shrug, leaning over the table and kissing Will. I turn to stare at the waiter who is fuming. I swear I could see the steam pouring from his ears.  
The guy explodes. He starts saying bullcrap like, ‘We don't serve your kind here.’ and, ‘Get out of this restaurant.’ Okay, woah. This is going too far. Will and I rise, ready to get out if need be. We’ve fought and lived through wars, we’ve battled the worst of monsters in Greek mythology and lived through the deaths of our friends and siblings. Hell, I’ve walked through Tartarus. But we’ve never faced anything as potentially dangerous as a homophobic person when presented with a same sex couple.  
I swear the whole restaurant can hear him. And I guess I’m right. One woman walks up to the guy, pokes his shoulder and says she wants a refund if we aren't served and treated with respect. This lady means business cause she’s threatening to leave a review that tells of the events of the last few minutes.  
Other people are standing. Holy crap. Everyone is surrounding Will and I. I think they are trying to protect us! They all want service for us. Will kisses me. THIS is interesting. OHMYGODS. The freaking MANAGER is here! He is saying that the gesture is nice but everyone needs to sit down and continue with their meal. There will be no refunds due to the no refund policy. Everyone sits but I can tell they are all listening closely for any sign that someone may need to jump into the argument or call the authorities.  
The manager begins to walk over to us. I get in between him and Will ready for the worst, because I know Will is a healer not a fighter and if stuff’s going down, I can distract him long enough for Will to run and or get help. Besides, there is no way in Hades I’m gonna let anything happen to my Will.  
The manager chuckles. Yeah, he actually laughed. He picks up a menu and hands it to me. I take it hesitantly. He shakes his head and takes a breath. “Boys, boys.” he clucks. Where is this going? “There is no need to protect your boyfriend son,” My brain is racing so fast. I’m thankful when Will takes my hand gently, the contact jolting me out of my thoughts. “You folks can have this meal on the house.” Is he for real?? Will squeezes my hand lightly and comes to my side. He has a faint look on his face that I can’t quite place. Joy? Gratitude? No, wait, it’s relief.  
“I'm incredibly sorry for any damage caused tonight and will personally make sure justice is served.” Oh, he’d better fire that waiter...  
“In the meantime,” he continues, “What can I get you two on this special night?”  
Will gives me an adorable smile and kisses my cheek softly, his blond hair tickling my nose. (Oh gods, I’ll bet I'm blushing now). We take our seats.  
_________________________________________  
As we eat, I can safely say three things:  
This is the most interesting date night ever. (Which is impressive because we once had a date night that was interrupted by a horde of monsters).  
That we are probably the happiest couple within a 10 mile radius.  
And that my. Boyfriend. Is. so. Freaking. Adorable.


End file.
